


Jinnobi Challenge Drabbles

by InfiniteJediLove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, drabbles!, each drabble is a seperate story, jinnobi challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteJediLove/pseuds/InfiniteJediLove
Summary: For the 2nd Jinnobi Challenge, I decided to write twenty-eight Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon drabbles in twenty-eight days, as the challenge runs every October 1st – 28th.A drabble is exactly 100 words, so I decided, what the heck, why not? It’s actually kinda difficult to keep something to an exact word amount, but I managed. Some of these are better than others, but they are all separate drabbles of our lovely Jedi Husbands. Enjoy!





	Jinnobi Challenge Drabbles

**1.**

“Do you remember the mission to Ri’v?” Obi-Wan asked and Qui-Gon looked up from where they sat across from one another. The Temple luncheon was crowded with other Jedi eating but neither of them took any notice of the beings around them.

“That was when you told me you loved me.” Qui-Gon finally answered, setting large hands on the edge of the table, his gaze deep and extremely fond.

Obi-Wan blushed, looking down at his own hands before daringly reaching out to touch Qui-Gon’s.

“I meant it.” Obi-Wan vowed.

Qui-Gon smiled, turning his palms over and lacing their fingers together.

 

**2.**

The bar was loud, too loud. Qui-Gon grimaced at the colorful flashing lights and the whirl of dancers and gamblers passing close by in the shadowy room. Movement near the entrance caught his eye and he blinked, recognizing the slim form slipping through the crowd. Qui-Gon inclined his head as Knight Kenobi joined him, the younger man offering a small smile. The noise around them suddenly no longer seemed to matter and Qui-Gon looked over at the other Jedi, struck by the level of intensity in the man’s eyes, their color jewel-bright in the flickering bursts of light around them.

 

**3.**

The blasterfire had gone on for awhile. Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed, his face pale as he leaned his head back against the stone wall they hid behind. Qui-Gon knelt next to him, wrapping one of his tunic layers around the man’s upper thigh, trying to stem the seepage of blood.

“It will end soon.” He reassured.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, “yes,” he whispered tiredly.

He reached out and touched Qui-Gon’s long hair, weakly stroking the tangled mane. Their faces were very close, the ground shaking with distant explosions. Obi-Wan’s eyes closed again, his mouth trembling as he kissed the man.

 

**4.**

They met first in the sparring room, then later in the archives. It had been a long time since Qui-Gon had felt such intense attraction to someone. He found himself seeking out the other man whenever he was at the Temple, exchanging glances that soon became kisses in deserted corridors.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was forthright in his own way when it came to the silent declarations of love between them and in the morning Qui-Gon woke next to the man, their bare limbs tangling in the sheets, the sun rising so beautifully over the city that it took their breath away.

 

**5.**

It was cold, so much so that Qui-Gon drew Obi-Wan’s body to his in the night. Obi-Wan curled into the larger shape, grateful for the warmth. They had not seen sunlight in days, they knew only the feel of one another in the dark cell.

It was easy to disregard that they were ever Jedi, or that this closeness would be entirely forbidden were they to return. The solace they found when they moved into each other’s touch was a way of forgetting everything but the arch of the body underneath and yet, it was also a way of remembering.

 

**6.**

Obi-Wan withheld a sigh as Qui-Gon and him attended another boring political dinner on T’has’hi. Qui-Gon’s hand rested briefly on his shoulder and Obi-Wan smiled gratefully at him. The T’has’hin began suddenly talking loudly, their colorful robes billowing around them as they rushed to offer congratulations.

Only later did the bemused Jedi team discover that Qui-Gon’s gesture had been interpreted as some kind of marriage proposal. Obi-Wan felt a bit guilty for not correcting their hosts, but a treaty _had_ been signed due to the general goodwill and well, he looked over at Qui-Gon, being married didn’t sound so bad.

 

**7.**

Water ran in soothing circles, flowing into the lake from falls and rivers. Qui-Gon stood in the shallows, ignoring how wet his clothing had become. He watched Obi-Wan dive from the rocks above and cut the water like a blade, barely a splash showing where he’d been.

Qui-Gon let himself be pulled into the water by the smaller man, the unexpected playfulness of it all guiding him deeper into the lake. He shed clothing as he went, following Obi-Wan who swam closer, laughing with rare uncontainable happiness so that Qui-Gon’s lips ached to capture the sound from the man’s mouth.

 

**8.**

“When,” Obi-Wan demanded, “are you going to learn that arguing with armed locals is not the best way to resolve a situation?”

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, wincing slightly as Obi-Wan continued bandaging the older man’s scraped hands.

“I didn’t expect it to escalate to this –“ he tried to say only to be interrupted by Obi-Wan,

“You never do.”

The fierce concern on the man’s face was tempered a bit by the gentle way that he tended Qui-Gon’s injuries.

“You’re arguing with me now,” Qui-Gon finally pointed out tiredly and Obi-Wan sighed exasperatedly, washing the blood from his husband’s face.

 

**9.**

Obi-Wan was making tea when he felt strong arms slip around him from behind, Qui-Gon leaning down to place a kiss behind Obi-Wan’s ear. A large hand caressed the smaller Jedi’s bare shoulder from where the oversized tunic Obi-Wan had worn to bed had slipped down to reveal pale freckled skin. Obi-Wan smiled, leaning into the touch even as he poured the tea carefully into two small cups. He appreciated every moment he had with Qui-Gon, but he liked the early morning best, the ritual of rising first from their shared bed to prepare tea for the man he loved.

 

**10.**

The sandstorm came with a fury. Obi-Wan lifted his head, the sand scouring his lined face, clinging to his white beard. He blinked at the violence of it, the howling wind tearing over the empty plains.

“Why are you here now?” he asked suddenly.

He turned to look at the figure beside him, ghostly and emitting that strange bluish light, the Force aching with his pain. Qui-Gon looked at him, his long hair moving in the wind, sand passing through his transparent form.

“I was always here,” he finally answered, barely heard over the storm, “I would not leave you.”

 

**11.**

War had devastated Hage 5, the water on its famous shores now washed sluggishly over debris-covered beaches. Obi-Wan paused from where he was helping dig wreckage from the sand. Survivors of both sides spread out along the shoreline, working together. Qui-Gon moved from group to group, noticeable in the distance due to his height and long hair. Obi-Wan sighed, knowing that there would be peace for awhile but war would come again and everything that had been built would be destroyed. Perhaps that would always be the way of it. In the end, he had only Qui-Gon to depend on.

 

**12.**

The sound came again, a strange mechanical noise that pulsed through Qui-Gon’s mind. He inhaled, tasting the scent of artificial oxygen. A voice echoed above, impossible to fully understand yet so familiar that he reached out fingers weakly. A hand caught his outstretched one and this time he heard his name. It felt enormously difficult to open his eyes but Qui-Gon forced himself to do so, blinking in the brightness. His vision slowly focused on the machines connected to him and the man leaning over him. Qui-Gon did not ask what had happened. His fingers tightened over Obi-Wan’s, holding on.

 

**13.**

The political function had been far too long and as politicians wandered the Senate halls, discussing the latest planetary trial, Qui-Gon frowned at the thought of another week of endless debates.

“I would think you’d be used to it by now.” Obi-Wan remarked at his side, his long auburn hair shining in the soft light of the turbolift as they stepped inside.

“Adaptability does not equate to fondness,” the older Jedi replied, offering Obi-Wan a smile and reaching out to touch the man’s face now that they were finally alone together. “Besides, my interest has been captured by other things.”

 

**14.**

The clone trooper swiveled his blaster, firing hard into the approaching ranks of battle droids. Obi-Wan parried return fire by his side, his lightsaber a whirling burst of color in the dark. Smoke rose, thick and hazy in the moonlight and Obi-Wan sensed Qui-Gon before he saw the man, his husband approaching their trench with his clone unit. The ground gave way in the distance as an explosion had them all taking cover, Qui-Gon moving automatically to shield Obi-Wan. When it was over Obi-Wan lifted his head, meeting Qui-Gon’s eyes momentarily before they turned, facing the advancing droid army together.

 

**15.**

He laid Obi-Wan back against the bed, shivering at the feel of the other Jedi’s hands tenderly stroking down his back, their naked skin meeting beneath the blankets. Qui-Gon had never disobeyed the Code in this way before yet he had hardly known Knight Kenobi for a day and here they both were. They could not hold back from the wave of emotion that had flooded the Force when they had first met each other and now Qui-Gon no longer cared that love and desire were forbidden. He framed Obi-Wan’s face, kissing it attentively, this was too needed to deny.

 

**16.**

The hum of a lightsaber echoed through the near-empty room and Obi-Wan ducked, his own lightsaber coming up to parry the blow of the other Jedi. Obi-Wan had always enjoyed sparring, but since his knighting he had found it difficult to find a challenging partner, however Qui-Gon Jinn was a skilled warrior and Obi-Wan had to work hard to equal the man.

Obi-Wan kept their bodies close as they sparred, preventing Qui-Gon from using his full strength. Qui-Gon did not seem to mind and they shared a smile at the sudden awareness they had of each other in the Force.

 

**17**

Qui-Gon looked up, seeing the lights of ships above the city far in the distance as the sun went down, dusk settling heavily over the quiet hills before him. The purple sky was particularly strange to adjust to while on planet, but he found it quite beautiful. He tilted his head watching Obi-Wan who had stopped a few paces away, the younger Jedi deep in thought. They had spent three months on the planet so far, their lives going from strangers to living in such close domesticity that it was inevitable happiness when Obi-Wan kissed him beneath the alien sky.

 

**18.**

“Are you afraid?” Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Qui-Gon stopped from where he circled the dirt pit that they were kept in. He did not know if their imprisonment would last days or minutes. They could be executed at anytime. He reached out to lay a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. The other Jedi looked up at him, his face drawn, his eyes full of unspoken things.

“Fear has no place in my heart when you are with me.” Qui-Gon whispered and felt Obi-Wan’s tears as if they were his own when the smaller man looked away, his eyes wet, his hands shaking.

 

**19.**

Sleep came quietly to the palace, curtains shifting in a warm breeze. Qui-Gon touched Obi-Wan’s cheek, half-awake in the large circular bed. The man’s face turned toward his in the moonlight, his eyes reflecting the glow of floating lanterns outside the large window. The suffocating humidity of the planet made it difficult to share a bed, but they were so accustom to hearing one another’s heartbeat as they lie close that they reached automatically for one another, hands sliding over bare skin. Qui-Gon sleepily kissed Obi-Wan who gave a soft laugh of delight, the sound luminescent through their Force connection.

 

**20.**

The senate war rooms had been full for months. Since the attack on Geonosis more and more planets had become involved and Obi-Wan knew with a sinking feeling that they were on the brink of a galactic war. He glanced up at Qui-Gon who studied holomaps intently across from him. Were it not for his husband, they would have suffered greater losses on Geonosis than Obi-Wan wanted to consider. Qui-Gon had fought valiantly in the arena and had rallied the Temple to make its own alliances, a matter that Obi-Wan sensed would be extremely important in the days to come.

 

**21.**

Obi-Wan exited the council chambers with an irritated shake of his head.

“Difficulties?” someone asked behind him and Obi-Wan turned to face the voice, immediately recognizing Master Jinn. He smiled, aware that Qui-Gon Jinn’s own disagreements with the Council were practically Temple legend.

“Something like that.” he admitted wryly.

He was aware that he was behaving far too informally around a Jedi Master but it seemed to please Qui-Gon who stepped forward, offering his hand in a more casual greeting than usually exchanged between Jedi. Obi-Wan took it, unable to avoid noticing that the taller Jedi’s smile was very attractive.

 

**22.**

The chanting grew louder, Qui-Gon waking to it and falling asleep to it, the mourning call of thousands echoing in his mind. He woke again to the bed shifting, opening his eyes as Knight Kenobi crawled in next to him, exhaustion evident on the smaller Jedi’s face. Qui-Gon did not question the man’s presence, turning instead to wrap an arm around a slender waist and gently bring Obi-Wan close to him. They lay still, hearing the dirges as if it were their heartbeats. Obi-Wan lifted a hand, touching Qui-Gon’s face with devastating tenderness, thumb stroking were tears had unexpectedly fallen.

 

**23.**

Obi-Wan did not smile often, yet his eyes shone with delight whenever Qui-Gon entered the room and the corner of his mouth would lift ever so slightly when Qui-Gon said his name. He did not enjoy the casual embraces or greetings of others, yet his muscles loosened when Qui-Gon touched his shoulder and his face softened with happiness when the older Jedi held him close. Obi-Wan was not fond of arguments and conflict, yet he enjoyed the debates between them, the sparring sessions in the training room, and he thrilled at the sense of Qui-Gon’s quiet strength when making love.

 

**24.**

They stood in the flowerfield, watching the blossoms sway in the breeze, an ocean of color around them.

“Once every five years, the Slarisd offer a single flower to their beloved. The flowers are considered a rarity, despite there being nearly eight billions fields on planet.” Obi-Wan spoke with sudden shyness, looking up at Qui-Gon, “I do not think eight billion fields would be enough to explain what I feel for you.”

Qui-Gon reached out, picking a long-stemmed flower at his side, extending it wordlessly. Obi-Wan’s fingers took it gently, the fragrance of the flower between them as they kissed.

 

**25.**

They aged in different ways. The war had kept Qui-Gon alive longer in the same way that it wore the life from Obi-Wan’s bones. The years between them no longer seemed so noticeable, Obi-Wan mused with a pensive smile.

The Temple was intent on the days being slow and quiet as they healed in the newly won peace. The Jedi had survived and the Republic had not been lost, but it had been a close thing. Both their bodies bore scars from violence and time but Obi-Wan had never felt so content to grow old with the man he loved.

 

**26.**

The air was difficult to breathe, the suffocating warmth of JarisCal hard for even a Jedi to adjust to. Qui-Gon glanced over at Knight Kenobi who was meditating, a sheen of sweat visible on his pale skin. They had removed most of the layers of their tunics soon after their arrival. The villagers wore hardly anything in the heat and the village leader had recommended they do the same. Qui-Gon had politely declined to remove more clothing but could not deny being equally surprised and intrigued by the mischievous look his solemn Jedi partner had given him at the suggestion.

 

**27.**

“I wish,” Obi-Wan said irritably, packing with quick efficiency, “that the Council would not send us on a mission when I’m in the middle of a research project.”

Qui-Gon nodded sympathetically, resisting the urge to smile. Years of being married to Obi-Wan had made it clear how much his husband hated being interrupted when reading, let alone when researching.

“Think of it as a way of celebrating our anniversary.” He remarked lightly, haphazardly assembling his own bag. Obi-Wan shook his head, reaching over to fold Qui-Gon’s things but Qui-Gon was sure the man was holding back his own smile now.

 

**28.**

The swamps of Kal-lioe were burning, buried chemicals within the bogs reacting to the blasterfire around them. Qui-Gon ducked, parrying a round of shots, wincing as a tree went up in flames behind him. The pungent fumes of war and the humid marshes filled the air with green smoke. Obi-Wan flinched next to him, limping heavily as they tried to evade the fight that had broken out between warring sides. It was not the Jedi way to retreat from conflict but Obi-Wan was injured and Qui-Gon refused to risk the other man’s health further for the sake of continuing negotiations.


End file.
